


I have something to say...

by erasercloud



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Acceptance, Aged Up, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Coming Out, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Nagito coming out, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Komaeda Nagito, Other, no neo world program, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasercloud/pseuds/erasercloud
Summary: Nagito comes out to their boyfriend as Non binary.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	I have something to say...

Hajime sat down on the sofa besides his lover, looking around their living room. The tv had been turned off, and the room was quiet- almost unsettling. Silence was unusual in the house, something was always happening. Tv blasting, speakers playing music, laptops singing their game songs, Nagito knocking things over- speaking of Nagito, they slowly sat down besides their boyfriend, taking deep breaths. Hajime smiled softly and reached over, gently running a thumb over their fragile knuckles, wanting them to feel more comfortable.

“Hajime I need to speak about... something...” they said slowly, staring down at their lap, avoiding any eye contact. Hajime nodded and frowned slightly, wondering why his partner wasn’t looking at him. Something felt wrong. The pit in the brunettes stomach made him worry, and doubt what was going to be said.

”I’m all ears baby.” He nodded, biting his bottom lip, before he continued, “whatever you need to tell me I’ll listen. I promise I could never hate you.” He rambled, just wanting his lover to feel comfortable. Nagito nodded and took deep breaths, holding up their hand to process what they wanted to say.

”let me just... think...” they said quietly, closing their eyes as they thought. Hajime awkwardly glanced around the room, his eyes dancing from object to object, before landing back onto Komaeda. Slowly, green eyes fluttered open and stared back at golden ones. Soft, pink lips parted, before the words escaped.

”I’m non-binary.” They confessed with a sigh, chewing on their bottom lip nervously. Hajime nodded and processed the words, his eyebrows furrowing. Nom-binary..? Hajime was up to date on the LGBTQ, he was bisexual himself, however he wasn’t exactly sure what the word meant.

”okay.” He nodded, “can you tell me what that means? I’ve heard the word, but I don’t really know the ins and outs of it.” He explained, watching at Nagito nodded and began to relax. Smiling faintly, his partner started getting more comfortable, slouching back into the couch a tad more- no more stiff joints.

”well... it’s a gender identity, and I don’t feel any connection towards a binary gender. I’m not female, male or anything on the spectrum. I use they/them pronouns.” They explained, watching Hajimes face twitch slightly as he took in all the knowledge.

Hajime shifted to sit more comfortable, facing Nagito more, “okay so, you don’t identify with a gender and you use they/them.” He repeated, “so, will you choose a new name? Do I call you my partner? Are you ready to tell anyone else- do you need help telling anyone else? Is there anyway I can help to support you?” He asked, the questions falling for his lips like a water from a broken faucet. Nagito blinked and took in all the questions, waving their hands slightly, trying to think of the answers.

”right now, I currently felt comfortable with Nagito, but in the future I might feel different. I’m not sure- but if I do want to explore more with names and such, I’ll let you know,” they paused to process the other questions, before answering, “I would prefer parented over boyfriend... anything that isn’t gendered. Significant other, partner, lover, they’re all options we can use... as for telling other people... maybe Chiaki and Mikan, but it might be a while until I can tell everyone else.” They frowned, looking back down at their lap.

Nodding wuickly, Hajime patted their back gently “that’s okay, im so happy you trusted me. I’m gonna do my best to support you, and if I ever mess up with your pronouns or anything, feel free to correct me. But I will try my hardest.” He smkeld softly, their eyes meeting and locking together. Nagito smiled faintly and nodded, so happy they decided to come out to their supportive boyfriend. 


End file.
